Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/False Memories/Chapter Two
Typhuss is in his ready room the next day working on some ship status reports and crew reports when the doors chimed, he looks at his desktop monitor the doors chimed again and he looks at them. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. The doors open and Kira walks in. Hey you got a minute you left kinda bit in a hurry and I never made you breakfast Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Sure I do Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira goes to the replicator and makes hasperat and takes it to him and puts the tray on the desk. Hasperat and jumja tea to start your day Kira says as she looks at her husband. He looks at her. Thank you Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She sits in the chair in front of the desk and ate with him. I was talking to the First Minister and she was suggesting that we mix the Bajoran defense fleet with some Federation and Klingon vessels to reinforce it Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. Would she allow that, I think its a good idea Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. She wanted me to ask you and see what you think and then you can pass it along to Starfleet Command and the Klingon High Council Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her and mentions the Cardassians. I will, what about the Cardassians Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. She and the others don't know if they can trust the Cardassians Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Forget that I said that, I see Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. No, no it's ok you mentioned it and you have a right to voice it Kira says as she puts her hand on his hand. Typhuss looks at her. I will pass it along to Starfleet Command and Martok Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Thanks Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Your welcome, I'm happy to do it Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. That's true Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at his wife. Well I have a lot of work to do Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I'll leave you to it sweetie Kira says as she gets up and kisses his forehead and leaves the ready room as Typhuss smiles and gets back to work. John is helping Typhuss get back on his feet with the Wolf 359 program Captain Sisko forgot to delete as he's evaluating Typhuss's command ability in tough situations, as Typhuss looks at B'Elanna who is at the helm because she wants to help him as well. This is ridiculous, I took the Kobayashi Maru scenario at the Academy, I know my command ability in tough situations Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna looks at him. Typhuss it's part of your therapy you were in the hands of the Alliance for a month and have been implanted with scarring memories B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her and smiles. All right, fine Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. The program stops and he walks over to John and asked him how he do. How did I do? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Your a bit off by 13% but you're getting better Typhuss don't beat yourself up about it buddy John says as he looks at his friend. Typhuss looks at him. I'm not beating myself up about it Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Right we've got a meeting about the Alliance and you got a meeting with Commander Chen on board the Enterprise John says as he looks at B'Elanna and then turns to Typhuss. Typhuss looks at them. I know John Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Sometimes you like to skip your appointments Doctor Loews told me about it John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss snickers a bit. Don't worry I'll have a padd prep for you about the tactical meeting if you want John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. It was my annual physicals that I skip and I won't skip this appointment, this time is different and I would like that, thank you John Typhuss says as he looks at John. On board the Enterprise in Counselor Chen's office Typhuss explains his nightmares to her. In my nightmare, the Klingons are aboard the Intrepid and Kira tries to fight them but they kill her Typhuss says as he looks at Counselor Chen. She looks at him. Do these nightmares scare you? Chen asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. They scare the hell out of me Typhuss says as he looks at Counselor Chen. She looks at him. Admiral as it's my understanding that you were held by the Alliance for a total of 8 months, being beaten, tortured and then have these memories implanted inside your mind with your premission I'd like to suggest something Chen says as she looks at him. He turns to her. Yes Typhuss says as he looks at Counselor Chen. She looks at him. You don't see these memories as prediction of the future you see them as a means of torture, you state that the Klingons boarded the Intrepid were we in a battle with the Klingons what sector was it Chen looks at him. He looks at her and thanks her. Thank you, I don't know Typhuss says as he looks at Counselor Chen. After the session Typhuss walks through the corridors thinking when he starts hearing Kira's cries for help and he sees her bleeding and has a sword in her back he freaks out. Its not not real Typhuss says to himself. Typhuss walks into the turbolift and gives the computer a command to the starboard docking port. Starboard docking port Typhuss says to the computer, the doors close and the lift starts to move. He rubs his temples. A few mintues later the turbolift reaches the starboard docking port. The doors open and he walks out of the docking port and passes out as people see what happened and one of them checks on him and tells another one to get help.